


On Thin Ice

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of kissing, Competition, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating AU, Make Outs, Mistaken Identity, adrien and mari are the same age and they're the youngest competitors, but to make this work i had to change it, classmates are featured as competitors, cute adrinette ice skating dates, events are usually separated by gender, follows ISU 2016 event schedule!!, its NOT a yuri on ice au, like excessive really, rivals au, s o m u c h banter, so mixed gender competition, they're not all the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: As soon as Chat’s lips slid over hers, she knows she’s gone.He tucks her behind the lockers, her back is pressed gently against the wall as he presses searing kisses all over her.It is a silent agreement. An occurrence that could hardly be classified as rare as she was very very familiar with the way his hands rested on her hips.Note to self: make costume easier to get out of next time. she thinks as he tugs her jacket from her person.The cold of the arena nipping at her arms is immediately washed away by the fire that courses through her veins as she shoves her fingertips into his hair.“Nervous today, my lady?” he murmurs against her jaw.She tugs teasingly on his hair. “Hardly. Not your lady, by the way.”“I dunno, kinda looks like you’re mine right now, doesn’t it?” He grins, gliding his nose along the side of hers.His. It’s a weird thought. In another life, maybe. Maybe she would let herself be his. Maybe they would perform as a pair instead. But not this life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yay ice skating AU!!!
> 
> this was posted like,, two-ish weeks ago but i deleted it because no one read it but whatever it's back up now
> 
> i just wanna clarify that this is NOT a yuri on ice AU its an ice skating AU there's a difference so yeah
> 
> I tried to keep like technical terms out of the fic but it's pretty hard to describe a jump especially since a lot of them look the same (even though they're really not) but I did have to shove some terms in there all you need to know is that they're all just jumps
> 
> I'll also be linking the programs below it's not super important for you to actually know what's going on in the actual programs but I did use references so those will be linked in the end notes if you want to watch!!
> 
> enjoy!!

“Alya, will you quit bouncing, it’s really not helping.” Marinette tightens her grip on her bag to keep her hand from shaking.

“Oh I just can’t help it! I’m so. Excited.” Alya grins, resting her elbow on Marinette’s shoulder. “What are _you_ so nervous about?”

Marinette rolls her eyes and shrugs her best friend’s elbow from her. “How about the fact that I haven’t landed my triple lutz once in the past three weeks? Or what if my ribbons come out of my hair? _Or_ my skates just completely fall apart? Ooh or maybe my _dress_ falls apart in front of the entire audience or what if-” 

Tikki interrupts her with a short laugh, resting her hand delicately on Marinette’s shoulder. “You’ll be perfect, Marinette. You’ve practiced yourself to death. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten frost bite.” 

Marinette gives Tikki a smile of appreciation that feels fake even to her as it’s immediately taken over by the wave of panic that splashes and recedes in a pattern down her spine. 

“Yes, you’ll be amazing!” Alya begins her bouncing again as they reach the door. 

Marinette stops. This door. Walking through this door marks her as a figure skater in the _senior division._ She squeezes her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around herself. _Everything will be okay._ She tells herself though she knows it’s a lie. 

She opens her eyes slowly, steeling herself as she presses a hand to the door. Tikki and Alya wait patiently for her to be ready, though they’ll never know she’ll never be ready. 

“Marinette,” Tikki says softly. “Are you alright?” 

_No._ She gives Tikki a smile she has to fight for. “Let’s do this.” 

The cool summer breeze is wiped away by the harsh bite of the cold from the arena. The air is heavy with a mixture of competition and fear that Marinette is all too familiar with. 

Tikki slips her hand into Marinette’s and squeezes affectionately as Alya links her arm with Marinette’s. 

“Ugh,” Alya makes a soft sound of disgust as they make their way to the benches. “Chat Noir, 4 o’clock.” 

Electricity shoots down Marinette’s spine at the mention of her rival. She glances at him, catching him speaking animatedly with his coach, Plagg. 

_Ugh._ she fights her urge to roll her eyes. He’s the only person at the event who is her own age, the only person at the event who makes her blood boil. She is so beyond prepared to shoot him the least awkward smile she can muster from where she will stand on the podium being awarded her first place award in the first event of the season. 

“Healthy competition is great, Marinette, but have you ever thought of, I don’t know, befriending Chat?” Tikki nudges her from her attempt at burning Chat to ash by shooting lasers from her eyes. 

“Hm? Oh, please.” Marinette rolls her eyes. “We wouldn’t get along even if we wanted to. He’s too…” 

“Cocky? Arrogant? Flashy? Smug?” Alya supplies helpfully. 

“Yes, thank you, mademoiselle thesaurus.” Marinette giggles as Alya snorts. 

Tikki sighs. “Looks like you’ll be competing third in the event. Right before Chat.” 

Marinette takes in a deep breath. _Okay. Okay._

~ 

“You know, staring at her like that isn’t exactly doing anything.” 

Adrien jolts, fighting the blush that creeps onto his cheeks. “Staring? Please, I wasn’t staring.” 

Plagg snorts. “If you say so, kid.” 

_Staring at Ladybug. Pfft. As if._ Ladybug is his enemy, his rival. She is one of the many things in the way of getting him to the grand prix final this year. There is _no way_ he’s letting her get in his head. 

“You know, you could always talk to her. I doubt she’ll bite your head off.” Plagg rolls his eyes. 

Adrien laughs bitterly. “I don’t want to talk to her. Or think about her. Or look at her.” 

Plagg nudges him, a grin on his face. “It’s okay to have a little crush you know. It’s healthy, _normal_ even. Do you know what normal is, kid?” 

Adrien shoots his coach a flat look. “I don’t have a crush.” 

Does he think she looks pretty in her black costume? Yes. Does he like the way the lights make her eyes glimmer? Sure. Does he daydream about her pink lips sometimes when it’s dark outside and sleep just won’t come over him? Maybe. 

\But most of those things are _objective_. He has to be focused. He can’t get distracted by a _girl._ Winning is everything. He has to win. For his mother. 

He gets to his feet. “I’m stretching.” 

“You’re not on yet.” 

]He shrugs, trying not to let his gaze wander to the girl lacing up her skates with determination in her blue eyes. 

~ 

“Queen Bee’s up first.” Tikki whispers. 

Marinette has to fight to not roll her eyes. Queen Bee, at 19, had reached Trophée de France last season, her free skate was dramatic and more performance and footwork than actual jumps. Commentators love to say she is born to perform. Judges like to say her performances belong on stage rather than in figure skating competitions. 

Her yellow costume dotted with thousands of glittering reflective pieces flutters behind her as she sweeps the rink before taking her pose. 

Marinette tears her eyes away as Queen Bee lands her triple lutz with grace, finding the other competitors peeking at the screen. 

Evillustrator is staring at the screen as he worries at his lip. He’s _decent_ , certainly one of the best competitors for Romania. Tikki tells her his short program is built to rack up as many points as possible. He’s up after Bee. 

Volpina, the Italian competitor, is side-eyeing the screen as she laces up her skates, her eyes flash with something Marinette can’t name. She’s a flashy skater, often over-rotates on her jumps. Her strength lies in cool head as harsh competition swirls around her. Marinette is _beyond jealous_ of it. 

Princess Fragrance is in the corner, practically quaking in her skates. Her lip is caught between her teeth, her arms crossed over her chest. Marinette watches, a soft sigh on her own lips as Princess Fragrance’s girlfriend takes her face in her hands, speaking softly. Princess Fragrance’s eyes soften as she buries her fingers in her girlfriend’s dark hair and draws her close. 

Marinette turns away, catching sight of the Mime. As a 24 year old skater, this event could very well be his last as he plans to retire this season. Not particularly accomplished, a generally average skater. She’s positive it won’t be too hard to surpass him, though his programs dedicated to his daughter often tug at many heartstrings in the audience. 

Then she comes upon Chat Noir. His green eyes turn to meet hers just as she glances at him. He winks past his mask, a wide grin that she desperately wants to slap off him lights his face. 

_Please don’t come over, please don’t come over… and he’s coming over_. She groans internally, glancing around for anyone who can save her though neither Alya nor Tikki are in sight. 

“Hey there, Lady Luck,” he grins and she rolls her eyes. 

“Go away, Chat, I don’t need your bad luck in my personal space.” she scoffs. 

He leans closer. “I’m sure you’re lucky enough to cancel that out. Maybe it’ll rub off on me.” 

“I don’t need luck to beat you.” she presses her finger to his nose and shoves him away. 

His smile doesn’t falter. “Nervous?” 

“As if.” 

“It’s written all over your pretty face.” 

“I would give anything to bash _your_ pretty face in.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Ooh, the lady’s looking for a fight.” 

“Anytime, anywher-” she jumps as her retort is interrupted. 

“ _Ahem._ ” 

The two competitors turn to see their respective coaches, disapproval on their faces. 

“Ladybug, what do we always say?” Tikki shakes her head as she links her arm through Marinette’s and leads her away from Chat. 

Marinette blows her bangs from her eyes. “Fight with your program, not with your fists.” 

“Yes, exactly.” Tikki drops her voice. “Though I don’t doubt you could take Chat, just look at that poor boy. Looks like he’s never had a cookie in his life. 

Marinette lifts her hand to hide her giggles. 

~ 

“Really, Chat? Silly playground fights won’t get you anywhere with her.” Plagg flicks Adrien’s nose as the leave the waiting room to wait by the rink. 

Adrien glares at him, rubbing away the twinge of pain on his nose. “I don’t want to go _anywhere_ with her.” 

Plagg rolls his eyes. “If you say so.” 

“I’m _serious_.” 

“Whatever, kitten. Get stretching, you’re up next.” Plagg reaches to ruffle his hair. 

“No, _no_.” Adrien ducks from his coach’s touch, scurrying away. 

Plagg lets out a short laugh. “Right. I forgot you’ve got enough product in there to fill a bathtub with hairspray.” 

He sighs, stretching quickly as Ladybug sweeps the rink, her black dress fluttering in the breeze. The underside of the skirt is lined with red that blooms when she spins. Her program hasn’t even begun yet and the entire audience is already enthralled by her. 

He pops up from his stretches, leaning over the rim of the rink as he watches. 

She catches his eye and shoots him an infuriating wink past her red mask as she takes her pose. 

The music starts with the softest piano note and she springs to life. Her arms move into careful, choreographed positions as she skates the rink to the music. 

Her every move is delicate and fluttery as her skates shift slowly across the ice. She spins and sweeps the ice, as delicate as a flower petal in a summer breeze. _It’s almost as if she wasn’t threatening to beat me up two minutes ago._

“Triple lutz.” Plagg says under his breath as Ladybug leaps to the air. 

Her lutzes are as spectacular as always, Adrien will give her that. Her precision and perfect form and the red that swirls around her as she jumps grab the audience. Not a single sound can be heard from the crowd as they watch on, unable to tear their eyes from her. 

Heart rates jump as she jumps, staying high as she lands her lutz and easily glides into a triple toe loop. 

He catches the smallest hint of a smile as she spins, lifting her foot from the ice with grace. Her ease and balance are sure to gain approving nods from the judges though they’re not enough to win her the competition. 

“Triple loop.” Plagg murmurs as she lands it perfectly. “She’s racking up points.” 

Adrien can’t do more than grunt in response, frankly unable to tear his eyes away from her. His gaze is _scrutinizing_. He’s definitely not thinking about the pure passion that’s written all over her face as she throws herself into her quads. 

The music turns dramatic and so does her program. Her arms move into sharp positions as opposed to the delicate, smooth movements at the beginning of the short program. 

It ends as soon as it starts, she twirls on the ice and comes out of it like a butterfly in a cocoon. 

“Damn.” Plagg shrugs. 

Adrien can only agree. 

Ladybug covers her mouth with her hands, happiness sparkling in her blue eyes as she makes her way off the ice. Roses and stuffed animals fall onto the ice for her as everyone applauds. She bends down, picking up a yellow rose and a black cat stuffed animal before falling into the embrace of her coach. 

“How did Queen Bee and Evillustrator score?” Adrien asks, his voice hoarse. 

“61 for Her Highness and 57 for Evillustrator.” Plagg shrugs. 

“ _72.12 points awarded to Ladybug, her second best short program score. She is now in the lead._ ” The announcer’s voice booms. 

Adrien drowns out the squeals from Ladybug, her coach, and her best friend as he gazes upon the ice. 

_Okay, Ladybug. Let’s do this._

~ 

“Ladybug!” Alya squeals, throwing her arms around Marinette as she steps off the ice. “That was so beautiful.” 

Marinette presses her face into her best friend’s shoulder, trying to suppress her giddy smile. “I did it.” she whispers. 

“Oh Ladybug,” Tikki’s voice is thick with emotion that makes Marinette’s heart jump. “No one in the world could have performed that program better than you did.” 

Marinette sniffs, blinking away unwanted tears as she laughs. “Oh please.” 

Tikki smiles, helping Marinette into her jacket as they step out of the rink. “Chat’s up.” 

Marinette rolls her eyes. 

“Okay you could beat his ass anytime anywhere but you gotta admit his performances are goddamn entertaining.” Alya nudges Marinette as Chat takes the ice, sweeping it in his glittering costume. 

Silver sequins flash under the harsh lights of the rink as he glides over the marred ice. Lights reflect from the dark, mirror-like epaulettes rested on his shoulders. Everything about his costume is shining, glimmering, flashing. A star meant to stand out on the monochrome ice.  
Chat might be Marinette’s rival but damn she can appreciate a good costume when she sees one. 

He’s already captivated the room and he hasn’t even begun his program yet. 

The music starts soft, quiet and sleepy as he launches into his program. She can almost swear he shoots a wink in her direction before he begins. 

“Quadruple toe loop is his first jump.” Tikki murmurs, eyes locked on the figure skater before her.  
He launches himself into it, his momentum pulling him forward though he finishes without stumbling. She can’t say her heart didn’t flutter in panic as he reeled forward on the jump. 

“Triple lutz, triple toe.” Tikki narrates. He lands both flawlessly. 

His smile is so different. Marinette notes absently. 

He had a million different perfect smiles. The grins and smug smiles he shoots her when he’s teasing her. The bright smile he flashes at the camera when they shove microphones at him and question him until even the concealer masking his under-eyes can’t hide his tiredness. The performance grin that’s plastered on his face through it all, through the stumbles, the falls, the flawlessly executed toe loops. 

Though Marinette’s personal favorite is the smile he gives his coach, Plagg. Bright, happy, genuine. The boy behind the mask shines. She would like to know that boy. In another world. A world where figure skating didn’t exist. 

But she’s not sure if that world is worth living in if she can’t lace up her skates and glide her fears away. 

The almost festive mood Chat has created in the audience fades into disappointment as his program reaches its end. 

Marinette might not want him to win but she can’t say she wants him to leave the ice. Something about his performance that the whispers around her describe as heroic is so captivating that even her heart pangs when the music fades and his chest rises and falls as he takes him final position. 

“Damn.” Alya whispers beside her. 

“Yeah.” Is all Marinette can think to say. 

~ 

Plagg is not generally one to show affection. Adrien knows Plagg’s love comes in the form of approving nods and hesitant sharing of cheese. 

Which is why surprise filled his lungs when Plagg wrapped him up in a hug as he stepped off the ice. 

“Now _that’s_ a performance.” Plagg clapped him on the back, a wild smile lighting his face. 

Adrien grinned. It was a good performance. Not his best, though he did land most of his quads. 

Like after every performance, his nerves are singing and his heart feels like it’s glowing. Nothing beats the sting of the rink’s chill in your lungs and the nip of breeze on your face. 

“Get something to eat when you’re done. Don’t think I didn’t notice you not finishing your breakfast.” Plagg’s expression is stern though only Adrien can detect the hint of giddiness behind it all.

Adrien rolls his eyes as he slips on his green skate guards. “Thanks _dad._ ” 

“Hey if I’m not looking out for you, then who will?” Plagg nudges him gently. 

Adrien gives a short laugh before wrapping his coach in a brief hug. 

His eyes catch on Ladybug, whose blue eyes flash at him past her mask. Something about the half-smile she gives him makes his heart start pounding all over again. 

~ 

As soon as Chat’s lips slid over hers, she knows she’s gone. 

He tucks her behind the lockers, her back is pressed gently against the wall as he presses searing kisses all over her. 

It is a silent agreement. An occurrence that could hardly be classified as rare as she was very _very_ familiar with the way his hands rested on her hips. 

_Note to self: make costume easier to get out of next time_. she thinks as he tugs her jacket from her person. 

The cold of the arena nipping at her arms is immediately washed away by the fire that courses through her veins as she shoves her fingertips into his hair. 

“Nervous today, my lady?” he murmurs against her jaw. 

She tugs teasingly on his hair. “Hardly. Not your lady, by the way.” 

“I dunno, kinda looks like you’re mine right now, doesn’t it?” He grins, gliding his nose along the side of hers. 

_His_. It’s a weird thought. In another life, maybe. Maybe she would let herself be his. Maybe they would perform as a pair instead. But not this life. 

In this life, after every performance her stress and panic can be washed away by his touch, his kiss, his affection. 

She never lets herself use the word _love_ because this, this isn’t quite there yet. 

It’s fiery and passionate and raging. But it’s not love. 

She can’t say it’s just physical either. It _feels like_ her heart is calling to his. It feels like this is what’s meant to happen. 

He was her rival on ice but off it he was this boy who could drive her absolutely crazy with just the quietest whisper of ‘ _Ladybug’._

~ 

Ladybug is intoxicating and distracting and he’s been waiting all day to touch her. 

Her legs are wrapped around his waist as he presses her against the wall, her hands are in his hair and her lips are trailing kisses along his jaw and he feels freedom like he never has before. 

It feels like finally breathing after drowning for years. 

She tugs gently on his hair as his teeth graze her skin and it draws a groan from his lips. He has this need to mark her, he wants her porcelain skin marred by red spots that he leaves there. 

He wants her red lipstick smudged across his face and trailing down his neck and he wants _her._

Every moment of this is agony because in moments they’ll be pulled apart and he’ll have to go on the rest of his day not being with her and acting like the idea of touching her like this has never crossed his mind. 

Someday, someday he’ll let himself really fall. Someday when his career has ended and he’s sure his late mother would be proud of his accomplishments, he’ll let himself call this love. 

But for now, even as his lips meet hers over and over again, he has his sights set on the Grand Prix Final. 

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of this is a mess especially the end but i'll just say i did it on purpose to show how they're so in love with each other that they can't even organize their thoughts
> 
> just to clarify, Ladybug and Chat had both been competing in the junior division and now they've moved on to the senior devision and even before this competition they made out secretly after they both finished performing hope that wasn't confusing
> 
> also they're not really dating its more of a stress relief make out session that happens like,, every time they meet but yeah!!
> 
> [Marinette's dress is from this program though it's not the program I used as a reference](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-S2UT0Qqh8&t=2s)
> 
> [Marinette's program (if you can't tell I really really love gracie gold)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWR9iN-gIHg&t=283s)
> 
> [ this is Adrien's program!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z65R9X5gTmw&t=67s)
> 
> so yeah I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more soon!!  
> comments/kudos/bookmarks are greatly appreciated as I constantly crave Validation and it fuels my motivation to update
> 
> tumblr: [ reyxa ](https://www.reyxa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
